Solstice
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: What better way to spend a weekend off than a picnic alone with the one person he trusted most... Sephiroth/Genesis oneshot with smut. Part of the 'All Year Round Falling In Love' series for GSD.


**[A/N: The Summer part of the 'All Year Round Falling In Love' series with Chaos [gothicdragon752] for Global Sephesis Day! Oh, this took about three months I think, because I kept forgetting about it… **

**I apologise for the strawberries. Poor Seph, he tries for romance…**

**Enjoy~! ]**

**All Year Round Falling In Love: Summer**

**Solstice**

Genesis loved summer.

It was by far his favourite season. He loved the bright, fiery sunshine that dazzled others yet accentuated his own highlights; he loved the warmth that meant he didn't have to rely on his mako-enhanced body to withstand the cold – it was not comfortable, but the temperatures that would kill lesser humans were merely chilly to him. He loved the refreshment of a cool breeze after a thorough drenching in sunlight, so reminiscent of the good parts of his childhood; and he especially loved how the light played over Sephiroth's face as he woke up with him, those mask-like features rendered almost human by the golden quality of the illumination.

It was this latter aspect of the season that he concentrated on now as the silver-haired man pushed his hair back from his eyes and slogged on through knee-high grass, kicking away clinging thistles and wild flowers. Genesis smirked and went back to him, stepping lightly through the foliage like a dancer, with complete ease. Slowing and turning to match the other's pace, he gestured to the small basket that Sephiroth carried.

"Want me to have it?" he asked, letting his hand brush over Sephiroth's on its way to the wicker handle. Sephiroth puffed a rogue strand of hair away from this mouth irritably and handed over his cargo gratefully, though it was hardly a burden. His sharp lips curved up in a rare smile as glittering emerald eyes met Genesis'.

"This is unusual, Gen," he said sardonically, but not harshly. "You, volunteering to do work?"

Genesis couldn't conceal the flicker of irritation that traced his features at Sephiroth's words, but twisted it into a smile. "You're lucky I don't have two hands free or I'd make you pay for that."

He saw the error in his words a second later as he saw that familiar feral glint enter his lover's eyes. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back in the grass, a thistle scraping his neck, pinned down on each joint by the sheer power of the man lying on him, grinning in a most coldly savage way.

Against his will, Genesis felt like he imagined a small bird would feel while looking into the eyes of the cat; helpless, vulnerable, doomed. There were few who could make the redhead experience such emotions – it was perhaps proof of Sephiroth's dominion over him that he was one of those few, and certainly the only one to do it in such a fashion as he did. Now, the man continued to grin as Genesis shifted vainly in his vice-like hold.

"You'll make me pay?" Sephiroth asked with a touch of menace. "Well, you have two hands now, little fox… why not try?"

Genesis wriggled a little to test his freedom, and did not miss the effect that the action had on his captor. With a smirk, he did it again, just to see the spark in Sephiroth's gaze, and while the other was not concentrating the redhead bucked, rolled and neatly came to a halt in the grass with their positions reversed.

Holding Sephiroth's wrists above his head, knees on either side of the other's hips, Genesis absently thought how that silky silver hair had spread into the grass, draping over stems and leaves in a most alluring fashion, before he remembered what he meant to do.

"Worry not, my love, I fully intend to," he assured his prisoner and leaned down to kiss him. It was almost their first touch since that morning, and the kiss was a surprisingly chaste one – but of course Genesis' idea of 'chaste' varied wildly from most others'. It was a full minute before the redhead forced himself to pull away, savouring Sephiroth's sweet, smooth taste in his mouth. "But not right here."

Sephiroth's lips twitched upwards again, and he blinked up at Genesis, evidently savouring the same anticipation that the redhead did. "Then you'd better let me up, kitten… or you might find that you have no choice in the matter."

Pointedly, Genesis narrowed his eyes at his lover, then, reluctant to break contact with him – the touch of the sun on his back had been rather lovely too – he released Sephiroth and got to his feet, glancing to see the discarded basket lying on one side. Tutting, the redhead left Sephiroth to get up on his own and wandered over to it, checking the contents carefully before swinging it up into his grip.

"Hurry up then," he called, starting towards the edge of the field and the cool shade that waited between slim, dark trunks. He heard Sephiroth's exasperated sigh and the swish of foliage as he moved to catch up with the redhead. Genesis smirked to himself and continued, disturbing fuzzy bees and humming insects as he swayed through the grass. He was glad that the ground was firm today; if the changeable weather around Midgar had flicked its fickle tail the earth would have been mere mud swimming with flowers, and, more importantly, the heels on his boots would have sunk and he would not been able to taunt Sephiroth with his agility.

_That would be no fun…_

As he reached the fringe of trees, Genesis paused and leant against a trunk to watch Sephiroth, who was lagging behind, approach. The glittering sunlight drenching him complimented the man perfectly; the smooth muscles in his forearms, exposed by the white shirt drawn up to his elbows, were highlighted by the rays, and his eyes, green as the leaves that danced above Genesis, gleamed in shadow as he stared after the redhead. Following his progress, Genesis once again thanked the Goddess that he was lucky enough to have Sephiroth; the redhead was fairly confident that he could get whichever man he wanted in SOLDIER – except the silver Adonis striding towards him now. And what they had was unlike anything Genesis had experienced with any of his lovers before; it was intoxicating, exciting…

… dangerous.

That certainly applied now, the redhead thought with a thrill as Sephiroth finally fought his way out of the grass and came close, planting one hand above each of Genesis' shoulders on the tree trunk.

"Is this more suitable for you?" he asked, eyes half-lidded as they met Genesis'. The redhead kept a deadly serious expression and pretended to think about the question, setting the basket down.

"Well…" he said, sliding both hands underneath Sephiroth's shirt to trace his back with fingertips like butterfly wings. "I have evaluated the situation and found that…" He paused and met Sephiroth's lips in a lingering kiss. "… it is not suitable."

With a grin, he ducked under Sephiroth's arms and swept up the basket in one fluid movement, retreating further into the wood from the other's irritated groan and glare. Genesis shrugged.

"Stop complaining, Seph," he admonished. "Don't worry, I know exactly where I want to go."

"Good," replied Sephiroth acerbically. "Let's get going then."

Genesis flicked his tongue out at the other and turned to go further into the airy gloom under the canopy. "I would, if you'd talk less…"

With a noise almost like a growl, Sephiroth caught him around the waist with one arm and unexpectedly nipped his ear, almost making Genesis drop the basket with a gasp. Rewarded with a slap to the chest, Sephiroth merely laughed, a rare but lovely sound in Genesis' opinion, before they settled into a comfortable pace, arms around each other's waists.

They walked on for around half an hour, Genesis assuring Sephiroth that he knew where they were headed; "It's close now, I know it…"

In truth, Genesis wasn't _technically_ lying; he did know vaguely where the secluded stream he'd found one day was situated, but not precisely enough to be able to direct them to it accurately. His competitive side asserted itself firmly and refused to let Sephiroth know when they were officially lost, telling himself that they'd find it soon.

So it came as a surprise to both when eventually they stumbled out almost into a clear, sparkling channel of water between the smooth pillars of the trees, and Genesis had to conceal his shock with a smirk of triumph, nudging Sephiroth's shoulder with his head.

"See, I told you I knew where it was," he said, releasing the other to move onto the smooth grassy bank and look around, reminding himself of the beauty of the spot. The swaying trees surrendered here to a swathe of creamy white flowers that carpeted the emerald grass like scattered pearls, dripping down on rolling banks to the glittering water. Sunlight drenched the flow in auroral radiance, and the liquid cascaded down over rocks to gather in still pools. It was to the edge of the stream that Genesis went, pulling Sephiroth by the hand out of the shade of the trees, basket swinging from his other wrist.

"Now, what were we going to do?" he asked, dropping his cargo on the soft ground beside them and wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. The other smiled and leant close, until their lips were almost touching.

"I believe you were going to make me pay for a remark," he said. "And this is suitable, then?"

Genesis smirked, hooked his leg behind Sephiroth's knee and kicked, pushing the other man down with virtually no resistance. "Eminently so," he told the slightly winded General as he kissed him, tongue snaking inside the other's mouth as Sephiroth's came out to meet it.

The duel began in earnest, each determined to assert their dominance over the other as hands explored heated skin. Eventually, Genesis pulled back, breath short, and shook his head at Sephiroth.

"You don't make this easy, you know," he reproached, leaning on one arm while the other threaded silver hair through his fingers. Sephiroth grinned and pushed himself up on his elbows to meet Genesis' lips once more.

"Why should I?" he replied against the redhead's mouth. "I'm having such fun."

Genesis sighed and rolled off him, crawling over to the basket to triumphantly hook out two fluted glasses and a tall clear bottle. He brought them over to where Sephiroth lay, twisting off the cork of the bottle, careful not to spill any of the golden liquid inside. He flopped down next to Sephiroth, eyes still fixed on the wine as he passed one glass over.

"So this was what you were hiding in there," Sephiroth remarked, holding his glass out with a negligent grip for Genesis to fill. The redhead grinned at him and threw the cork back towards the basket, tipping the neck of the bottle, dripping with moisture, to Sephiroth's glass.

"I knew it was your favourite," he said back, watching as Sephiroth tilted his head back to sip the liquid and savouring how the muscles rippled under that pale skin so deliciously. The silver-haired man drained the glass, licked his lips slowly as he met Genesis' gaze and proffered the glass for a refill.

"More like _your_ favourite," he said teasingly, drinking his refill more sedately than the first to savour the crisp taste as Genesis topped up his own glass and rested the bottle carefully back in the basket. He glanced up at the comment and met Sephiroth's eyes through the frosted glass.

"You're quibbling," the redhead sighed, and swallowed a mouthful of sweet wine. "This _is_ good, though…"

Sephiroth shook his head and sipped again, laughing to himself. Genesis looked up again and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I was expecting you to say that of course it is; you chose it," Sephiroth explained, still laughing to himself. Genesis glared at him, then shrugged.

"It's true, I suppose," he said into the glass and smirked at Sephiroth, then his eyes clouded. With an undecipherable expression, he crawled over to the other, who watched apprehensively, and then extended one finger to silently catch a drop of wine that had escaped the glass at the side of Sephiroth's mouth, and ever so slowly licked the moisture off his fingertip, staring stoically at the General with a wordless challenge in his eyes.

Sephiroth suddenly tensed, instinctively knowing that the battle had begun, and determined as always not to lose. For a moment, they simply watched each other, Genesis kneeling by Sephiroth's side, each calculating the other's weaknesses even though they knew them as intimately as their own. Finally, Sephiroth moved, leaning forwards until he was almost touching Genesis, and smiled in a way that said he knew he had lost the battle of wills but was still certain of winning the war.

"Do you trust me, little fox?" he breathed, washing warm air over Genesis' skin. The redhead blinked slowly and then nodded, reluctant to show any other reaction because he knew how Sephiroth had tried to rouse him with that name. The General merely smiled. "Then close your eyes."

Slowly, defiantly, letting Sephiroth know that he didn't have his complete obedience, the redhead slid his eyes closed and waited patiently, sure that his lover had something intriguing planned. His suspicions were proved satisfyingly correct when his enhanced hearing caught a tiny rustle and then Sephiroth spoke again, commanding him to open his mouth. Now happy to acquiesce, Genesis obeyed and was rewarded with a delightfully cool, succulent fruit whose taste washed over his tongue in a delicious cascade of sensation as he bit into it. A little juice dripped over his lips and he was about to take care of it himself when another tongue did it for him, licking up every trace of the ruby liquid before pulling away and leaving Genesis bereft.

He knew he was pouting a little by the amused chuckle from Sephiroth and then the gift of another strawberry; he was careful not to waste any this time, instead making a show of consuming the studded fruit, trying to provoke Sephiroth as much as possible. Still he didn't open his eyes, even though he longed to see the rapt expression on his lover's face as he decadently devoured another strawberry, licking the juice from his lips before waiting for the next.

When it came, he captured Sephiroth's fingers with his lips as he stole the nourishment, and made sure to hold onto them as long as possible before he pulled back to eat the fruit. By Sephiroth's intake of breath, he knew he had timed it perfectly – as usual – and after swallowing the last morsels of the strawberry he slowly wiped the remains from his skin and sucked them off his finger.

_Taking the bait, my dear?_

He was vindicated when Sephiroth captured his lips with his own, tongue hungrily entering his mouth as he sought for the elusive taste of the strawberry. Smirking in another victory, Genesis let himself be pushed backwards onto the soft grass, lifting his hands to run through Sephiroth's hair. The sunlight beat down on them, warming Genesis' skin as Sephiroth pulled off the redhead's shirt, tossing it aside in his haste. Turning his head to the side as Sephiroth's mouth moved down to his neck, Genesis froze; Sephiroth noticed, and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause.

"You," Genesis said, looking up into the other's eyes with cold fury burning in his gaze, "just threw my shirt in the stream."

Sephiroth burst out laughing, and Genesis ignored his instinctive reaction to the rare, rich sound to keep his expression deadly serious as the General rolled off him and rose to his knees, glancing between the water and the redhead before his mirth faded.

"What? It'll dry out soon enough," the silver-haired man said, then leaned over Genesis with a grin. "While we're doing other things…"

Genesis controlled himself and resisted his body's replies to Sephiroth's kiss, forcing himself to remain utterly still until the other pulled away with a sigh.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sephiroth asked resignedly, and Genesis inwardly smirked at the amount of influence he had over Gaia's "hero". He just had to click his fingers and Sephiroth would come running; the redhead tried to dismiss the fact that the habit was reflected entirely in him.

"Get it back," he commanded, still lying flat on the grass. When Sephiroth cast a look at where the garment had caught on a rock right in the middle of the watercourse, Genesis spoke again. "Now, Seph."

With an irritated glare at his lover, Sephiroth rocked back to sit while he removed his shoes to protect the expensive leather, and then his socks. Genesis watched with a faint grin that washed away like smoke when Sephiroth looked up, biding his time as the other stood and descended to the bank of the stream. Hesitating a moment, he gauged the distance between the rock and his perch before tensing, like a cat about to spring.

Soundlessly, Genesis kicked off his boots and picked his way down to the water's edge to stand like a phantom behind his lover, holding his breath so that Sephiroth's enhanced hearing couldn't be alerted. Not bothering to conceal his grin, in one fluid movement, just as Sephiroth was about to jump, he rested his hands on the small of the other's back and gave an almighty push, leaping lithely backwards up the bank to avoid the splash as he burst out laughing.

"_Genesis_!"

As he glanced towards where Sephiroth sat, disgruntled and looking remarkably like some kind of silver octopus had come to rest on his head, Genesis could not control his mirth, almost bending in half in an attempt to quell the peals of laughter that trembled through him. However, that was his mistake - in an instant, Sephiroth was up and behind him, somehow leaping directly from the stream to the bank. Swiftly, justice was served; it was Genesis' turn to feel the sudden freeze of water permeating his clothing and almost his very skin.

Gasping in shock, the redhead could do nothing but stare at his soaking clothes, a kind of empty surprise registering in his brain. Even his hair had been drenched, hanging into his eyes in copper strands, dripping crystal water as he blinked mutely at it. Slowly, his surroundings came back to him; foremost, the chill of the water on his bare torso, and then the rolling sounds of Sephiroth's laughter over the clear trickle of the stream. A knot of anger flowered in the pit of his stomach and suddenly it felt like he was burning with useless energy, zeroing in to focus on one simple goal;

He had to stop that beautiful laughter.

Flicking his hair to get it out of his line of sight, Genesis stood slowly and drew himself up to his full height, managing to emanate an aura of regality even while shirtless and slightly dishevelled. Perhaps, he thought in reflection, the former state helped his cause in this situation; there was no denying that Sephiroth's attention was well and truly caught, like a moth in a wonderfully woven web of liquid crystals and light. And Genesis, now the predator, knew precisely how to work those strings to his advantage – and for his vengeance.

A faint smile ghosted over his lips as he bent in one swift movement, cupped two handfuls of water and then straightened with a savage laugh. An arc of water glid through the air and crashed over Sephiroth, drenching him once more.

There was silence.

"Like that, is it, kitten?" Sephiroth said very slowly in a menacing tone, staring Genesis straight in the eye. Even now, soaked, defeated, he still made Genesis feel inferior; for a moment the redhead regretted his rash revenge, but then forced a wicked smile onto his lips and met that seething jade gaze levelly.

"Why yes," he replied, "it is. What do you plan to do now, great General?"

Like a hunter, Sephiroth paced down to the water and soundlessly stepped down into it upstream from Genesis, framed against the sunlight like some implacable spirit materialised from the rushing flow. Silently, he bent down and before he knew what was happening, Genesis received a torrent of water in his face, hitting him with the force of a tiny tidal wave and sending him staggering a little. He shook his head and blinked furiously to rid his eyes of liquid, then glared at his grinning lover.

"That is it," he said in a low voice. "You'll pay for that…"

Sephiroth merely smirked. "I recall you saying something to that effect already today, and I have yet to see your method of claiming recompense."

Genesis cocked an eyebrow and sank down sinuously to the surface of the water, halfway up his calves, seeing Sephiroth's eyes watching his every move. "I believe you're about to…" he replied, and swift as a blink launched a glittering heap of water at Sephiroth.

The battle raged. Each participant tried to stare the other down, resisting moral defeat by instigating their attacks almost before the other had launched theirs. Water cascaded everywhere; if they had not been drenched before, they certainly were now.

Between defending himself and throwing water at his lover, Genesis couldn't help but admire the titillating way that a soaking had rendered Sephiroth's white shirt transparent; the material clung to every shaped muscle, the fire in his eyes complimenting the raw power there perfectly. The redhead grinned and bided his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike his final blow – but he was outwitted by only a bare second.

One moment, Sephiroth was before him, seen through a shimmering haze of water before it blocked out Genesis' sight entirely; the next, he was behind the redhead, lifting him and carrying him over to the bank.

"Wha—" Genesis' protest was cut off as Sephiroth dropped him down on his back on higher, drier ground, then leant over him with a grin.

"I thought that was quite enough," the silver-haired man said, his mouth so close to Genesis' skin that his breath drifted over it enticingly. The redhead pouted, a little breathless from the fight.

"Just because I was winning," he accused, and in reply Sephiroth gifted him with a fleeting, yet deep kiss and pulled away. Genesis couldn't contain the noise of irritation, and then realised his mistake as his lover smirked, triumphing in another victory.

"Damn you…" Genesis breathed, but then there was no time for speech.

Wet hands, warm from the touch of the sun, slid down his sides, tracing every muscle on their languorous journey as Sephiroth's tongue once more invaded Genesis' mouth hungrily. Genesis could ever so faintly taste the sweet tang of the wine they'd drunk earlier, and traces of strawberry juice mixed with the flavour of his lover on his own tongue. He closed his eyes to savour the other senses and the glorious sunlight beating through the lids was striped with shadows from Sephiroth's dripping hair; lukewarm water fell onto his skin, but even that was refreshing as summer's heat enveloped them.

With a flash of a smirk as they broke apart for breath, Genesis' fingers danced down from their place around Sephiroth's neck to the front of his shirt, flicking open buttons as they travelled on towards his waist. Sephiroth's slit pupils dilated and contracted rapidly as Genesis' hands paused, and then began to peel the soaking material away. When that obstacle was removed and tossed aside, immediately forgotten, Genesis' nimble fingers set to work on Sephiroth's belt and the fastenings of his trousers, made stubborn by the water permeating the denim.

A challenge, but little object to him; soon enough, they were gone and Sephiroth's long legs were exposed to the sun. A smile of triumph, and Genesis tangled his fingers back into his lover's hair, twisting as he let out an unintentional moan when the other's hand brushed his waist. The pile of discarded clothing was added to; stems of grass tickled Genesis' skin as Sephiroth pushed him down into the ground, reaching ever further into the redhead's mouth with a dextrous tongue.

They tore apart for a second and Sephiroth raised a hand to his mouth, but Genesis stopped him with one breathless word. Pausing in slight consternation, Sephiroth watched as the redhead made his way over to the basket, making every movement as slow and inviting as he could, but casting an almost vicious glance back at his lover to warn against interruption. Sephiroth sat back and watched the redhead search inside the basket for something, then pull out a small tube with a grin.

Sephiroth blinked as Genesis came back over to him and settled himself lithely in the other's lap, a wicked smile on slightly swollen lips.

"Wait, Gen, isn't that—" Sephiroth began as the redhead squeezed some liquid onto his hand, but his last word – "cold" – was cut off with a wordless mix of a sigh and moan as Genesis' chilled fingers closed around his member and slowly – achingly slowly – began to slather the lubricant over heated flesh. His lips parted a little in victory as Sephiroth's eyes closed instinctively, fluttering open only when Genesis took the initiative and pushed him backwards onto the grass.

"Your turn," he breathed, and without further ado drew two of Sephiroth's fingers into his mouth, eyes dark and lusting as they met emerald ones. The General shuddered involuntarily, fine hairs rising all over his skin, and decided to regain his precious control by – prematurely, perhaps – removing his hand from Genesis' capture.

Trailing those slicked fingers down Genesis' side, Sephiroth hid a sly grin as he moved his hand with precision born from practice into position. Genesis' eyes glittered in anticipation when the first digit slid in, then clouded as he bit his lip almost unnoticeably to distract himself from the pain of only-barely lubricated fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Sephiroth asked, having noticed the action, as attuned to Genesis' every move as he was; Genesis shook his head and grinned through strands of cinnamon hair.

"Nothing that I can't cope with," he assured his lover, one hand tracing through molten silver hair at the side of Sephiroth's face. "You've never seemed to care that much before, though..."

Sephiroth heard the challenge in the words and in reply swirled his finger around, brushing ever so lightly against the core of his lover in silent reprimand. Genesis hissed a little and dropped his hands to Sephiroth's shoulders, his grip flexing as the second finger slid in.

The General openly grinned as Genesis' eyes flickered closed in pleasure, quiet moans escaping from parted lips as he subconsciously began moving himself. It did not take long before Sephiroth's fingers reached his prostate, properly this time, and sapphire eyes flew open with a cry.

"Oh, yes, weren't you saying something earlier about punishing me?" Sephiroth asked lightly, keeping a steady pace with his wrist. Genesis glared at him furiously through eyes clouded by pleasure, incapacitated by his desire and need, nails digging into Sephiroth's skin as he almost snarled,

"Fine, you win... now _please_, Seph, _fuck me_."

Sephiroth smirked and pulled his hand away, then watched Genesis shuffle himself into position.

"All you had to do was ask," he said teasingly, but before Genesis could reply the other thrust upwards, entering the redhead with practiced ease.

Genesis moaned and immediately set to making the pace; he ignored everything around them and concentrated solely on Sephiroth – the feel of the other filling him, the pressure of his hands on Genesis' hips, the sound of his breath hissing in and out of ever-stern lips.

Though he had admitted defeat, he loved having this control over his indomitable lover... it reminded him that he did not always have to be under Sephiroth, and did a little to alleviate their rivalry outside of the bedroom.

But he didn't think of that now, too engulfed in the experience to waste precious time brooding. Besides, he could not have kept up an intelligent thought process now; his breath was knocked out of him with every thrust, each wave of pleasure cresting higher than the last.

Finally, it was too much; throwing his head back, his nails scored into Sephiroth's shoulders as he flew into ecstasy. He collapsed forwards, spent, as Sephiroth's fingers gripped his hips, hard enough to leave a mark that would stay and joined Genesis in sweet oblivion.

They lay in satiated bliss for a while, until Sephiroth regained enough breath to start laughing. Genesis pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down disapprovingly, some dark emotion stirring in azure blues.

"What?"

Sephiroth blinked and looked up, eyes narrowed in amusement, and raised a hand to trace Genesis' jawline. "Nothing," he replied softly. "I was only thinking that if that was punishment, I'll make sure to misbehave more often."

The redhead's lips quirked up. "I do hope so..."

There was silence broken only by the gurgle of the stream and the sigh of wind in the trees. Genesis pushed himself up with a slight gasp and flopped down to lie beside, and half on top of, his lover, using his welted shoulder as a pillow.

"I wish we had days like this more often..." the redhead murmured sleepily, lulled by the afterglow of pleasure and the warm sun. Sephiroth hummed in agreement, gently stroking his lover's hair, feeling every strand between his fingers.

"It's been wonderful," he said; Genesis looked up at him suddenly, eyes burning.

"It's not over yet."

A wry grin; Sephiroth's hand paused. "Is that a promise?"

Genesis let him guess the answer.


End file.
